


And I Hope You Know I Won't Let Go

by natashagromadin



Category: EXO, K-pop
Genre: Dirty Talk, EXO - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, OMG this is good, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, dick sucking, especially d.o.'s, idk what else to tag, it's assumed, kai is like so horny for dick man, like sex on the beach amirite, mine are usually established relationship so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: Kyungsoo and Kai spend some time swimming together... well Kyungsoo does the swimming really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll!!! Finally updating you with some Kaisoo!!! Who doesn't love Kaisoo? amirite? Anyway, this is pretty smutty. OMG KAI IS SUCH A SLUT JUST SAYIN. Anywho, I have a few more fics at the ready that I'm editing at my leisure. Some are EXO, GOT7, and I don't think I've started any BANGTAN or TOPP DOGG, but I'll try and see what I can come up with. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you so much for reading!!!

D.O. jumped straight into the lake without a problem. Head bobbing as it sprang up from beneath the cool deep water. Kai, however was a little more attentive to the ways of the murky depths. 

“Come on babe! The water feels awesome!!!” D.O. squinted up at Kai. He couldn’t understand why Kai didn’t want to come in. The water cooled the skin in contrast to the boiling heat of the sun. They were approaching the final weeks of summer and D.O. most certainly did not want to miss out on some cooling down with his one and only Jongin. 

“I…uh. I’ll come in a bit jagiya.” Kai spoke nervously down at Kyungsoo who enjoyed the rippling water.

“NO. Come in now!!!” D.O. begged. 

“I can’t-“ Kai began. He fidgeted with his swimming trunks and dug his toes into the dirt. His eyes looked away from D.O.

“WHAT?!?!” Obviously Kyungsoo’s hearing was affected by the wind and splashing water. 

“I CAN’T SWIM!!!” Jongin screeched back. The water went still and it was as if the wind had stopped. D.O. looked up at Kai from the water. Jongin’s face was red and he felt a lump forming in his throat. He wanted to throw up.

“Oh,” D.O. replied. He didn’t sound perplexed or hurt by this information at all. Instead, he suggested, “Jump in anyway.” Kai’s eyes grew wide. Embarrassment left his face and was replaced by his ever growing fear and anger at jumping in the water with D.O.

“WHAT?!?!?! KYUNGSOO ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? YOU BROUGHT ME HERE JUST TO KILL ME DIDN’T YOU?” Kai crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. D.O. threw his head back and laughed. The water quaked around him.

“I would never hurt you now jump in and I’ll catch you, you idiot.” Kai uncrossed his arms looking a little less hurt, but the fear hadn’t left his eyes. 

“You promise?” Kai asked, bending down to get closer to the edge of the mini cliff D.O. had jumped from. It wasn’t a far jump, but the thought of the impact made Kai freeze. 

“I won’t let this stupid water do anything to you.” Kyungsoo slapped the water with an open hand. It splashed wildly making Kai smile. He stood up and tiptoed his feet as close to the ledge as possible. The water wasn’t that far beneath him, but Kai knew he would be totally engulfed in water once he jumped. 

“Here I go.” Kai’s voice echoed the terror he felt inside. He lept from the edge, letting go of his inhibitions. His body smacked against the water and he immediately panicked. All air escaped his lungs and he flailed. He felt himself sinking, possibly dying. Then he felt arms grab him beneath his armpits and hoist him above the deep cold darkness.

“Kyungsoo!! Kyungsoo!! Help me please!! Hold me!! I’m scared!!” Kai wept swatting at the water. D.O. held him closer trying to calm him down as the water splashed angrily around them.

“I’ve got you Kai. I’m right here. Calm down before you drown us both.” He laughed pressing his forehead to Kai’s. Kai stopped swatting and whining and let D.O. carry their combined weight. 

“That was a stupid idea.” Kai laughed against Kyungsoo’s mouth. He felt exhilarated now that he was in the water. It’s cool waves engulfing him while D.O. held him tightly. D.O. leaned over and kissed the anxious boy who gladly let him. Kai wrapped his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist and floated with his boy. Their tongues melded against one another as the water swept every which way around them. Despite the brisk temperature, Kai could feel himself relaxing into Kyungsoo’s mouth. He became so relaxed in fact, he almost slipped out of Kyungsoo’s grip. 

“D.O.!!!” He cried. The smaller one’s eyes widened in horror before realizing that Kai wasn’t in any real danger. He grabbed the boy’s waist and clutched his arms tight around him.

“I told you I wouldn’t let you go. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. It’s okay Kai. Let me hold you.” Kyungsoo mouthed against Kai’s ear. His soft words calming the shaking Kai. 

“Kiss me,” D.O. didn’t hesitate one second before his teeth clashed with Kai’s. This kiss weakened Kyungsoo. His legs now struggling to keep both of them above water. “Oh, D.O...” Kai trailed off as Kyungsoo feathered his lips against Kai’s soft neck. 

“Let’s get out of the water. At least somewhere less deep.” Kyungsoo suggested. Kai vigorously shook his head up and down making D.O. smile. 

“Help me swim.” Kai pleaded. 

“Of course. Just hold onto my shoulder ok?” Kai shook his head and gripped D.O.’s shoulder tighter than a vice. Slowly, but surely, Kyungsoo arrived to the shore line with Kai in tow. He lay on his back rocks sticking out at odd angles making him ache. He was catching his breath when he felt Kai kiss his stomach lightly. 

“Kai?” D.O. looked down at Jongin who gave him a smirk before kissing Kyungsoo’s clothed cock. D.O.’s eyes went wide. “Kai we can’t do this here. We’re in public!” He tried to push the boy away, but to no avail. 

“Nobody’s going to come Kyungsoo! Everybody got their swimming done in the beginning of the summer. Besides,” he paused to take off his own swimming shorts. D.O. moaned at the sight of Kai’s thick cock bobbing and glistening in the sun now shaded by the trees. Kai palmed at Kyungsoo’s growing dick. “I need to thank you for the swimming lesson.” He smirked again before letting D.O.’s cock spring free from the wet shorts. Kai gave the head kitten licks before bobbing up and down, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth. Kyungsoo gave in and let pleasure take over as he carded his fingers through Kai’s sopping hair. 

“God, you’re such a slut for it in public aren’t you? Can’t wait until someone comes along and notices how much of a whore you are for my cock,” Kai moaned at Kyungsoo’s words. “Fuck, don’t stop Kai.” He moaned pushing Kai’s head on down on his throbbing member. He bobbed faster and harder, sucking at Kyungsoo’s tip eagerly. The pleasure was gone too quickly making D.O. whine. Kai bit his lip as he straddled D.O. and rubbed their cocks together. 

“I want you to fuck me.” He moaned, kissing D.O. sweetly. 

“Fuck baby. You want to ride daddy’s cock?” Kai moaned in response as he sank down onto D.O.’s cock. The water made everything so slick and it was easy for Kai to swivel his hips on top of D.O.

“I’m still so stretched out from this morning.” Kai whimpered into D.O.’s collar bone.

“Fuck. You didn’t even need any prep baby. You were so ready to fuck Daddy.” Kyungsoo bucked up into Kai’s stretched hole. 

“Oh, fuck. Again Daddy!” Kai moaned straightening up and Kyungsoo thrusted into him again and again.

“You like when I fuck your little hole like that? Fuck, you’re so slutty for me. Anybody could walk up to us right now and see how good you take my fucking cock in your ass.” D.O. pounded into Kai now who had become a moaning mess and had let Kyungsoo continuously thrust into him from below. Jongin spread his legs allowing Kyungsoo to thrust deeper. His knees ached against the uneven rocks. He could feel the bruises forming. 

“Yes Daddy. I’m such a slut, but only for you. Only for my daddy Kyungsoo.” He leaned down and kissed him with fervor.

“Fuck your ass is going to make me come.” D.O.’s tempo had changed and he felt himself getting shakier. 

“Oh please Daddy. I want to come with you!” Kai whined letting his ass get fucked sore.

“So fucking close baby boy.” D.O. moaned jerking off Kai.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes…” Kai trailed as he came all over D.O.’s chest. At the same time, Kyungsoo filled up Kai’s ass with his come until it was practically dripping from his abused hole. The lay like this for a while, panting and kissing, just enjoying being in the others space. Kai pulled out and grabbed his shorts. D.O. pulled his up from around his thighs. 

“I should try and go swimming more often if it means we get to fuck on the beach. In public, nonetheless.” Kai smiled at Kyungsoo.

“Maybe I could help teach you to swim. I mean I’m not the best, but I would love to help you learn.” D.O. saw the light twinkle in Kai’s eyes. He kissed his boy on the forehead.

“Yes, I would love that.” Kai rolled onto his back and basked in the sun’s rays before the boy’s decided to pack up and head home. The sun had fallen behind the trees even further now and the sky was pink and orange and yellow. All the brilliant colors of the rainbow. 

“All I’m saying is that it would have been really hot if someone caught us fucking.” Kai said on their way back to the car.

“Shut up Kai.” D.O. replied feeling his ears and cheeks grow red with embarrassment.


End file.
